So You Want To Be An Alchemist?
by Lamia-dea
Summary: EdXOC Let's see… Alice ran her finger across the tops of books as she skimmed the titles. She came across a group of books, the so you want to be a… series. So You Want To Be A Nurse, Lawyer, Policeman, Producer... So, You Want To Be An Alchemist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of it's characters. Only Minna, Megan and Alice

Notices: "Dialogue in quotes" and _thoughts in Italics_

Chapter one: Saturday, March 5th, 1911, Part one

A young lady stood in the doorframe of a dark room. Though she was only 20 a saddened look was already engraved in her look, no matter her expression she always looked sad and it had been that way ever since her parents died eight years ago. She had dark brown hair that went down her back in two short braids but for once, her emerald eyes flickered with worry. In the dark room that loomed before her were her two younger sisters; Alice, age 12 and Megan age 9. Her usually kind voice turned bitter, "Fired?" She hissed. "You were _fired_? How the hell did you pull that off, Alice?"

The middle sister was leaning over the bed wiping the sweat off of Megan's fevered forehead. She sighed and turned to her older sister. "I was late too many times," she whispered as she played with a strand of blonde hair.

"Liar!"

"Minna it's true!"

"Don't give me that bull. You play with your hair like that when you're lying-"

"Keep your voice down sis, we don't need Megan picking up a mouth like yours!"

"Why you little…" Minna took three quick steps towards Alice and slapped the girl clear across the face, leaving her with a red mark to rub as she fell on the youngest sister's bed. Alice's light blue eyes widened in shock and fear-Minna had never laid a hand on either of her two sisters, so why change now? Alice glared at her sister as she turned around and left the room.

"I HATE YOU MINNA!" Alice screamed as she chased after Minna through the apartment towards the door. "I've always hated you! Why don't you go do me and Megan a favor and go kill yourslef!" This comment caught Minna's attention and when she turned around she had tears in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and she was obviously trying not to beat the living daylights out of Alice, putting her in her place… something a fine, young lady such as herself shouldn't even know how to do, let alone, go threw with. Maybe if she had this whole ordeal never would have happened.

"You know what, Alice?" She began with a trembling voice, "M-m-aybe I will do that. I'll go jump out some window today. How does that sound, huh? Maybe I'll invite Emma and Jackie… we'll all jump out the window together… holding hands… it will be a great suicide palooza. Everyone will point and tell us not jump. But you know what, it's just too damn fun not to jump! Why should we wait here and Earth only to burn in hell because we can't make a living? Lets just end it all right now!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and opened the door, "HEY EVERYONE!" She shouted into the dawn lit morning, "It's time for us to die!" She turned back to Alice with tears spilling down her cheeks. "That right Ally, time for me to die and visit Ma and Pa. Why don't you come too? Oh, that's right… you're too busy being damned to hell on Earth to out and jump off the window ledge with us all! So you'll just have to stand there and watch as we all have the time of our lives, one jumping out right after the other and you can't do a damn thing about it."

…

For the rest of the day, Alice stayed in Megan's room, taking care of her. And she'd do the same until she had gotten better. Besides, it was useless to look for a job that she would just get fired from because she was taking care of her sister was pointless. The fever gave in at about noon and Megan awoke a few hours later. "Morning Alice," she greeted sleepily. As pushed back her auburn hair strands out of her teal eyes. Her bangs covered eyes once more and she fumbled with her hair, complaining about her bangs being longer than the rest of her hair and stupid working regulations. Finally she just holds her hair in place and looks her older sister in the eye. "Why'd you stay home for work?"

"I got fired…Minna got mad at me." Alice looked down at the floor. "Then I told her… to go kill herself…" She stopped to sniffle.

"You shouldn't have said that sis." Something about Megan's voice was oddly cryptic just like Minna's message and it was starting to get on Alice's nerves, like a nightmare you wake up from and can't remember.

"Come on Meg, lets go wait for Minna to get out of work… I want to apologize."

Megan nodded, "But can we stop at Mr. Coulter's Library first? He said his son would teach me how to read because you and Minna are too busy to teach me.

…

"Ohh lookie hewre sister!" Megan tugged at her older sister's sleeves, dragging her over to a section of the Library, pointing like mad. "Ms. Applegates published more of Minna's favorite series. You should get it for her as an apology gift! That why, whenever you get mad at each other… she can read the story you bought her and remember how much you love each other!" Alice sighed. She hated to be the one to remind Megan that they didn't have enough extra money for useless things such as books or toys when that money was needed for things like food and for bills.

"Err… you know we can't do that sweetie."

Megan cocked her head to the side, bobbing her hair that was now in pigtails slightly, "Why not Ally?" she asks sweetly.

"Meg, you know why. I've only told you countless times by now, we can't afford to." She watched as her younger sister's head fell. She sighed again. If their parents were alive they might have been able to spoil themselves but…

"Ah girls, there you are." They both looked up to see an elderly man with white hair smiling down at them with glasses. "Megan, if you grab a book we can begin our lesson whenever you're ready."

Her face beamed. "Yes sir Mr. Coulter!" She snapped into attention then quickly ran off to the children's section. As she skipped off the elder turned to the remaining blonde and cleared his voice.

"Minna stopped by here this morning," he started. "I hope you know there was no need for such cruel words to be exchanged between you two, even if you were in a fight."

"I know…"

"I suggest you go confess as soon possible, you know the lord shall forgive even this horrible act…"

Alice's right land instinctually reached for the cross around her neck. It was a gold choker that had been her mother's and it was the only thing from her parents she had left- everything else was sold for food money. She knew it was selfish to have kept it all these years without practicing the Christian faith as well as not selling it for money when it was needed. She might not necessarily believe or not believe in god, but when things went things went bad… it's always good to have someone else to blame for it. By thinking that someone else was controlling their lives, it made easier for Alice and Minna to work in the sweatshops they were locked in for hours every day just to make below minimum wage each. But she'd leave her beliefs aside until she had some proof.

"Understand, Alice?"

"Uh-err… yes Mr. Coulter," she replied hastily after realizing she had tuned him out. "Um… do you have any job related books?" She asked desperate to change the subject.

"Of course! You know Minna also mentioned you were fired… uhh, upstairs, last section on your left."

"Thanks Mr. Coulter!" She called behind her. Who knew, maybe she might find something interesting.

…

"Let's see…" Alice ran her finger across the tops of books as she skimmed the titles. There were a few "how-to" books for numerous medical positions- something that was unheard of any woman doing and something you'd never find young Alice doing either. You see, she hated blood and was very squeamish when it came to blood. This was all due to the car accident that took her parent's life right before her very eyes. A simple drive ended with a train running into them when the car got stuck on the tracks. Her father was already out of the car but his foot got stuck in the tracks when he came to safe his wife who's seatbelt was stuck just as Alice's was…When the train hit there was a mesh of metal and blood everywhere. Her father was killed on impact but her mother was crushed in between different parts of the car leaving her contorted figure to die in front of her baby. (Alice if you were wondering had numerous broken bones and was in the hospital for a long time. The bill had run up from her treatments so much that it threw the remaining sister's into poverty.)

She sighed as she pushed the unwanted memories aside and focused on the book titles rather than her past screams intertwining with her mother's. She came across a group of books that brought a faint smile to her face. It was the so you want to be a… series. She rolled her eyes. These books were always bogus and yet… she couldn't help but look at the titles. So You Want To Be A Nurse, Teacher, Firefighter, Lawyer, Policeman, Author, Producer. She sighed. None of these interested her.

"Well, one book left."

It was an old styled book, possibly with leather bindings and was so dusty she couldn't make out the title. So, she picked it up surprised at how heavy it was and tried with no prevail to blow the dust off. Grumbling and fuming she pulled her hanckercheif out of the pocket of her knee-high, homemade, blue skirt and began to scrub the cover page. As the dust cleared she could finally read the title… So, You Want To Be An Alchemist?

So what do you think? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. Hehehe… no update until ten different people review it!

Please and thank you,

Halo


	2. Author's Notice

Author's notice:

Sorry I'm taking forever to update!

_Hmmm. Wow. Someone actually asked me to update sooner… that's a bit of a shock. I want you all to know that it's quite typical of me (and a few other people I know) to demand that they won't update until __**X**__ amount of people review because they have no idea what they're going to write next. But this time I only had a basic idea of what to do next so this is going to be a little shorter… pun I know… sorry! Oh and just so you know, I start each new chapter with the last paragraph of the previous one!_

_Oh yeah, for those who were questioning my grammar when Megan talks- she's a nine year old who never went to school, how good would you talk if you were her? _

So would you guys rather have me update whenever I have 2-3 pages typed? Or at a more random "lets-get-everything-about-this-in-one-chapter" that would make some chapters really long and some uber sort?

Tell me.

Halo AKA Grimmy Kitty


	3. So you want to be an Alchmist?

Chapter Two: So You Want to be an Alchemist?

_**It was an old styled book, possibly with leather bindings and was so dusty she couldn't make out the title. So, she picked it up surprised at how heavy it was and tried with no prevail to blow the dust off. Grumbling and fuming she pulled her handkerchief out of the pocket of her knee-high, homemade, blue skirt and began to scrub the cover page. As the dust cleared she could finally read the title… **__**So, You Want To Be An Alchemist?**_

Alice blinked. An Alchemist? What in god's name was that? Nonetheless, it sure as hell sounded interesting. _I wonder who wrote this?_ Alice thought silently to herself as the cover and spine of the book did not have a name. She opened it up to the first page, in the bottom corner of the right was **V.H.E. 1569** written in a small script.

"No way! A _four hundred_ year old book?!? … Better be careful…"

She cautiously flipped through the first few pages of diagrams and mathematical formulas she couldn't comprehend. Eventually she found something, an introduction of some sorts, she could understand, well… sort of.

_We alchemists are a new breed of scientists…. we use our vast knowledge to perform to recreate subjects from the world around us. To obtain this goal, several simple things must be understood and used by said alchemist.__**Analysis**__. Said Alchemist must completely understand the structure and properties of the substance that is about to be transmuted for the transmutation to succeed. Next is __**destruction/decomposition**__, to perform a transmutation one must break the substance down to its rudimentary properties to transmute the substance into something and __**reconstruct**__ it (the final step in alchemy). Reason for this being is the most basic law of this world-__**equivalent exchange**__- which, loosely speaking, is the fact that you can't make something out of nothing; to obtain, something of equal value must be lost._

_Once these steps have been taken an Alchemist must drawn a transmutation circle- an array or design to control the transmutations. You must be very careful to draw it exactly as it should be drawn for even the slightest† difference can give you a totally different result. For examples of basic Transmutation circles, refer to the last chapter of the book…_

Alice quickly flipped to the last few pages of the book hungry to learn more about this new science. There she found complex designs and images that made little sense to her. They were made up of all sorts of shapes, primarily squares, triangles and circles and in the middle of the circles there were some familiar words she recognized from when she used to go to school. _Did they really use Latin all the way back then? _She thought while racking her brain for the translation of the words but the only one she could recognize was 'partridge' and that didn't do her any good. She sighed and slowly flipped through the book's pages and came across a set of rules and laws of alchemy. Her eyebrows were weighed down by what appeared to be run-on sentences. She had to read them each over several times but after a while she was able to translate it into more simpler version which she made a mental note to memorize for later use. Her simplified rules are as follows;

_**In order for any Alchemist to perform Alchemy they must follow the basic steps and guidelines listed in the preface.**_

_**Alchemists be for thou people – Alchemy is a gift that was discovered for the sole purpose of the benefit of the human race. No alchemist should ever use their powers for petty reasons and means such as greed or lust for power. Give to thy brothers, and the world shall follow.**_

_**No Alchemist may transmute gold. Transmuting gold and wealth is succumbing to greed, live not in temptation and your soul shall be welcomed in the afterlife.**_

_**Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. The art of resurrecting humans is the ultimate taboo, and any mortal who attempts it shall be punished thoroughly.**_

Alice smiled at the prospect of people benefiting from something. So many people these days were being wronged by others, maybe this was a ray a hope. Maybe Alice had found away to help others and help herself. Surely such an idea would be wroth memorizing complex formulas, arrays and terminology? That's when something outside caught her eye. _What was that?_ She thought, ready to inspect it. But…

"Alley cat, come here!"

"Coming Megan!" Alice sighed. That nickname always annoyed her. And the funny part was, Alice never once thought of being called otherwise. Mini Kitty and Alley cat, the two younger sisters of Minna (who refused to partake in their little game).

…

"What is it, Mini Kitty?" Alice asked as she got to the bottom step.

"Andrew taught me to read!" the youngest sister exclaimed gleefully.

Alice looked at the clock, "Really? In one hour? Wow Andrew, can you teach me too?"

The tall man standing near Megan rolled his green eyes. "ha, ha. Really funny, Alice." Alice smiled. She always loved his lopsided smiles and sarcastic remarks, but not in the way you think. Alice loved Andrew as her brother and poor Andrew couldn't seem to get through his head. And as his father went off with Megan to pick another book out he walked over towards Alice. "What book did you pick out? I never seen it before… is it new?"

"How should I know? It's your book- hold on, You've _never_ seen this book before?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Alice laughed. "You're immature. Is that your new pretext for when your lying?" Alice looked at Andrew who was giving her a stern face. "You're … not lying are you?"

"I'd never lie to you Alice."

"That's impossible! It'd have to be from here for a long time!"

"Alice you're not making any sense. Let me see the book." He quickly skimmed through it and began to laugh. "What is this garbage?" Alice's heart sank.

"Is it really?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Being able to change one thing to another? That's the devils work Alice. God made this world as it should and we have no right to interfere with it." He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair, dragging some strands out with his hand. "God da—" He banged his fist on the table. That was the third time today he had used the lord's name in vain, at least he had caught himself before he said it. But he still needed to 'reprimand' himself for doing so, "I

Shall not use the lord's name in vain… bless my hair. I vow never to sin so fair as to get tipsy enough to let some wench- lord save her soul- dye my once perfect brown hair to this messy yellow color, ahem."

It was Andrew's religious rants, as Alice called them, that always brightened up her day. Not only was it hysterical to watch him talk to something that no one even knew existed. He smiled and then regained his posture, "Alice how long have we been friends?"

She blinked. "Um. Ever since I can remember, why?"

"I was wondering if," Alice froze. She knew what was coming next and it wouldn't be the first time in spite of how he was acting. "…you would give me the honor of having you dine with me tonight."

"Oh Andrew, you know I can't do that."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, I mean… it's sorta…kind of… well-"

"ALICE!"

"ANDREW!"

The two teenagers whipped around hearing Megan and Andrew's grandfather scream their names. "COME QUICKLY!" Mr. Coulter called while Megan screamed. Andrew and Alice took no time wasted to bolt towards their voices coming from outside where a few more paniced screams were coming. As they arrived outside they noticed the horrible sight- a young girl's mangled body, clothes soaking in the pool of blood forming form her head.

"Oh god," Alice covered her mouth and gasped, quickly running over to her younger sister, covering her eyes. She stood transfixed watching the color faded from the young girl's eyes. And let out a small sob recognizing the body as one of her friends. "Victoria… no… it can't be." She shook her head running over to her red haired friend. "VICTORIA! WAKE UP!" She screamed as Andrew yanked her up in his arms before she got to close to the body. "LET ME GO, ANDREW! LET ME-"

"Look!" A man shouted pointing forward.

And Alice looked, realizing her nightmare was on beginning. "No."

…

**Ha Ha! Left you all off with bit of a cliffhanger, didn't I. There. To make it worse, I'll be in Wyoming for the next week so all you'll have is this and the teaser chapter I'm writing.**

**-Grimmy Kitty**


	4. Teaser

TEASER CHAPTER:

(There will be a few teaser when I'll be gone for awhile.XP It's in no order and it's an outline of the next few chapters. Again spelling mistakes are intentional.)

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself  
But honey, what're you gonna do?  
And you can sleep in a coffin,  
But the past ain't through with you_

It seemed as though time froze just as it did to the hearts. But it was only a figment of her imagination- the things that she was feeling- could never really happen to her. Complete joy and complete sorrow "Equivlent exchange," She whispered.

_Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying_

"This isn't happening…" Alice whispered frantically. Blackness swirled around her.

"**Why did you do it Alice?"**

"I didn't."

"**Yes you did. Sweetie take pride in your work." **

"No…"

"**Yes. You did it to the both of them and you'll do it to him too."**

_For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime_

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends  
And we all get together when we bury our friends._

"Why'd you do it sissy?"

"It was an accident," came the hoarse reponse.

"Don't lie to me. You muwrdered me. It was no accident. You kwilled me! I WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

_Don't let me sleep tonight  
And get in your way tonight  
Don't let me sleep tonight  
Get in your way  
What did I say?  
What did I say to put Sister to sleep?  
I'll never go to sleep  
And I won't go back to bed  
I'm sleepwalking back into this...  
Hell!_

"_Oh god." _She backed away and ran, just as she always did. Forever running from her ghosts. **"That's right. Deny every step you take. Sweetie, you need to give yourself some credit."  
**

_This hole that you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now  
you're running out of places to hide from me_

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" She looked back at the blonde figure, "Why can't you just leave me alone sister?"

_We've only got one chance to put this at an end  
and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition_

"I love you Alice. Pwease don't cry any more. I want you to be happy. And if this is what I need to do, then… I will. Do you hate me now?"

"No." Alice whispered blinking back tears, "I still love you."

"**Come child, it won't hurt."**

_We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain_

"Don't talk to her Edward."

"Why not? "

"She died a long time ago, what you see is her ghost."


	5. Disclaimer

I probably should have done this first but whatever. Here I will give credit to any sources I use.

In "Teaser" the songs used (which were in italic) were "Drowing Lessons", "Kill all your friends", "My sister to sleep" , "Our Lady of Sorrows" and "It's not a fashion statement, it's a fucking deathwish" all by My Chemical Romance


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Saturday, March 5th, 1911 Part Two

**Author's Corner: **_I wonder how many of you figured out what was happening. I think at least one because (don't Google it and spoil the chapter, you'll lose the impact of the ending and interview) the date is very significant. And the teaser wasn't suppose to make any sense, it was suppose to make you think and wonder why I was making it known that something horrible was going to happen. (there's a reason for everything I do). And yes, this actually did happen but given my few sources I had to name some of the people whom I do NOT know the identities of. Don't kill me, I needed an effect._

…

_**Andrew and Alice took no time wasted to bolt towards their voices coming from outside where a few more panicked screams were coming. As they arrived outside they noticed the horrible sight- a young girl's mangled body, clothes soaking in the pool of blood forming form her head.**_

"_**Oh god," Alice covered her mouth and gasped, quickly running over to her younger sister, covering her eyes. She stood transfixed watching the color faded from the young girl's eyes. And let out a small sob recognizing the body as one of her friends. "Victoria… no… it can't be." She shook her head running over to her red haired friend. "VICTORIA! WAKE UP!" She screamed as Andrew yanked her up in his arms before she got to close to the body. "LET ME GO, ANDREW! LET ME-"**_

"_**Look!" A man shouted pointing forward.**_

_**And Alice looked, realizing her nightmare was only beginning. "No."**_

…

And when Alice looked, her world began to fall apart. About eighty feet above them all flames were licking at the windows of an all too familiar building. Alice knew the building well having been literally locked inside of it everyday of her life that passed after the death of their parents. She could picture the damp, musky smell of confined space mixed with the silent, salty tears of many girls and the way Victoria had screamed when the owner ripped her finger straight through the small blade then slapped her so hard she fell to the floor hitting her head because she had broken one of his tools. She cradled the spilt digit as it spilled the copper tasting liquid that gave Vampires life and wrapped it delicately in her petticoat as she turned back to repair and use the machine for the next six hours one handed. Alice could even remember the exact floor plan of the dark ninth floor where she was stationed not so far from Minna and her friends, the exact ninth floor that was set ablaze.

And it was those girls that she had slaved away with day in and day out that were being threatened by Devil's only friend. And for some strange reason… she felt as though she should be standing beside them in the fiery inferno that was so desperate to take their lives away from them. So desperate, that even though Alice did not realize it, girls were beginning to crowd around the window, pushing and shoving each other to gain themselves a suicide rather than a painful death.

"_**Why should we wait here and Earth only to burn in hell…? … Let's just end it all right now!"**_

And another cry from the small crowd that had gathered only confirmed her horrible realization- there was no escape out of that building that did not lead to a certain death- the only way to escape the fire was jumping out of the once boarded window they had taken apart. And from this window, a young Irish looking girl that Alice did not recognize, poor dear must have been her replacement, shoved through the crowd leapt off of the ledge plummeting in slow motion towards the unforgiving concrete. The worst part was- she kept failing her arms to keep her upright as if she could manage to walk away unharmed if she could land on her feet. She landed with such a sickening thud; Alice knew that she would always remember the sound of death it had caused. But that was not the only death sound she would learn this day, for three girls followed the Irish girl, failing until their bodies met with the spiked iron fence a few feet in front of the building, sending young Megan - who had been spying past Alice's skirt – run screaming inside where you could still hear her muffled shrieks.

**…**

"…_**Everyone will point and tell us not jump. But you know what; it's just too damn fun not to jump!" **_

How long had it been? Exactly how many hours would Alice be forced to watch her friends die one after another until the Firemen showed up? It had already come true, every word of it and by now a crowd had gathered and people were screaming at the girls not to jump and join the twenty something girls already dead.

"The firemen are coming!"

"Everything will be alright, I promise!"

"Please wait!"

"Don't do it!" Were all being shouted from the crowd and no girl listened, if anything more of them could be seen screaming from the window, pushing and shoving for their deaths. Alice let out a mangled sob when she heard the wail of the Fire car's bell as it raced toward them. _They'll be safe._ She sighed somewhat relieved, _if they escape the fire._ _Wait… escape the fire? That's right!_ Her brain was finally beginning to function, the shock was less after you had seen more then twenty bodies fall to their deaths, some girls were even smiling. There was a fire escape either on that floor or the next, hopefully some girls would have kept their heads and remembered this. Her eyes fell to the trampoline looking mat that the firemen were holding; they shouted words of encouragement, urging the girls the jump quickly towards the mat if they wanted to save and the shoving began again. Two girls had snaked around the mob and linked their arms together, Angela and Jessie, the two girls that sat to Alice's left.

"Won't be but a moment, Alley Cat!" Angela called, steadying her and Jessie so that they could aim properly. Alice nodded, now calling back the tears to shed; they were safe and would be okay. The crowd watching jump off with their arms still linked, they weren't the first ones to do it as many trios had chosen to die with their friends, as they sailed through the air and landed perfectly in the center of the mat… going straight through it and into the cement, ensuring them a quick death. Alice screamed and tried to rush over to them, stopping after another body hit the ground, memorizing her once again, forcing her to watch the dropping pattern grow in speed and the girls jumping at once, the fire was getting closer.

…

"_And would you agree with his statement, Miss? Is it possible for you to describe what it sounded like in detail?"_

_She stared at him in shock, how could he ask such a question? "Yes," she agreed after awhile, "'Thud-dead, thud-dead,'" she recited. _

"_And what happened next? Did you recognize the next jumpers, "the gentleman and the two girls?"_

"…_Yes… it was… my friend and her fiancé, Emmett… and his sister."_

**…**

"…_**it will be a great suicide palooza…"**_

Andrew, who had stood so still, frozen in horror, now was resisting the urge to collapse onto his knees and start sobbing in front of the world to see. Because now, there was a man at the window looking strangely content with the situation, just as he always had been. But how his best friend/ "adopted" brother had gotten inside was beyond him. He looked over at Alice and of course she had recognized Emmett at once. He was sitting on the ledge of the window and reached back, pulling out a girl with had black curls that bounced in the wind. He gave her a kiss one the head, held her out and dropped her still body down. Without looking down to see if she had survived, everyone knew her body was shattered, he reached back again and pulled out a women whom he sat briefly on hi lap and kissed her (quite shamelessly) then dropped her as well. He waited a moment, and then slid off the ledge to join his fiancé in death just as the two characters from his favorite book did.

…

"_You are of course referring to the classic, __Romeo and Juliet__. Would you be so kind as to share your thoughts of… Emmett was it… at the time? What did it fell like to watch a sibling end their sister's untimely death?"_

_She flinched and wished he had said that differently. She had done that as well, sent her sister off to her death. She should have died with her. _

"_Miss… may I call you miss Alice?" He didn't wait for a response, "Yes, thank you. You were elaborating on your opinion of your friend at the time?"_

"_Emmett was a true gentlemen, he protected Rosie from the flames and joined her soon after. He was…brave... honorable and kind."_

…

They say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Alice wondered if that was the reason most of the girls paused before they jumped to their deaths? Why hadn't they just taken the fire escape? It was an obvious solution and they would have gotten to safety instead of pushing each other to meet their maker sooner than the girl beside them. _Something must have happened to it…_she didn't know much about science or what happened when a fire reigned over rusty metal. But she refused to believe the truth that was suddenly dawning on her, something _did_ happen and even if she didn't know it yet, it only caused more deaths. And that truth hit her hard in the face when the next girls lined up to die. There were three sobbing girls with their arms linked and hand clutching on to each other, three sobbing girls that Alice loved dearly- Minna and her two friends.

"_**Maybe I'll invite Emma and Jackie… we'll all jump out the window together… holding hands…"**_

Alice finally found her voice and screamed, "MINNA DON'T DO IT!" Her sister looked down and smiled, they all did. "MINNA PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! USE THE FIRE ESCAPE! ALL OF YOU, GO USE IT NOW!" Minna and her friends just shook their heads. "NO?" She shouted hysterically. "No? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" And they all nodded making Alice sob harder, begging for them to use an alternative exit. "The doors! Another window closer to the ground… anything! Minna- I-I- MINNA I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" Then Minna blew Alice a kiss and they all jumped-

_**"Hey everyone! It's time for us to die!"**_

…

The next day, all the newspaper headlines and articles were some variation of the same story all spoke of a certain tradgey.

"Girls that took their own life rather then burn."

"Suicide or burned alive? Your choice."

"Tradgey strikes the center of our dear country…"

"… at least a hundred dead, more bodies still missing…"

"Young girls perish in a fire due to working conditions…"

"…must be changed. Women can't work like that…"

"Unconsitutional…"

"A vote for women is a vote for a fire escape…"

"We want equality! And we're going to fight for it."

…

The man at counter sighed, "Do you have a paper with an over view? And not about all this 'Women's Rights' crap?"

"Yes, actually, but just one. It's good to see that there are sensible men out there." The clerk handed him a rather thin paper, "There you go."

The other nodded a thanks, paid and went to sit down to read it to himself.

…

Tragdey Strikes New York: 100 Teenage Girls Dead

_On Saturday, March 5__th__, 1911, just a short while before closing at 9 o'clock, a fire broke out in the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. The source of the fire is unknown at the moment but it brings us to the issues the owners have brought up. By literally locking nearly 100-200 girls per floor inside, the owners created a death trap for all of those who worked on the nineth floor. When the fire broke out, it quickly spread through the material that the girls were sewing in that giant sized tinder box. … … …_

_About twenty girls were able to escape from the fire escape towards the side of the building that faced the alley and "more girls had already run nearly across the whole thing when it collapsed," recounts the last survivor, the last girl to get off of the escape. While these girls managed to get away, girls on the opposite side of the building choice to take their lives into their own hands –by ending it. Over fifty girls and one man commited suicide by jumping out a ninth floor window and smashing into the concrete, instead of burning alive. Of these girls, younger two sisters standing outside watching the whole ordeal, one of which we've been able to interview. Join us, as we watch the horrors unfold before our very helpless eyes with the knowledge of a young girl who's misfortuned enough to be quoted; "My name is Alice. And yesterday, I watched my sister and friends die before my very eyes and there was nothing I could do but watch."_


	7. Chapter Z

Yeah-sorry guys. I typed up the next few chapters but lost it on my laptop. Besides I have to write another story that I'm doing in school. I'll post that soon. And these whenever I find them.

It's a Blood and Chocolate and Eclipse (from the Stephanie Meyer vampire series) crossover. Expect it in a few days. I have on chapter written, I'm doing a few before I post it. Chapters will be either 2 pages typed or as long or as short as it takes me to group of the idea of the chapter. I'm still debating the couples but I think I'm going with ocXJacobXOC or JacobOC as the main pairing with assorted other pairings.


	8. The Blackness

I know I'm horrible

I know I'm horrible. Really, am I.

I know I'm letting you all down but there comes a time where I 'run away' from past work because I've fallen out of the rhythm of a story. Well this basically is what happened to this account. I've gotten a new ID here of , it's iSnuffles and you can get the URL by looking at my homepage button on my profile.

So far I have a story for _Higurashi no Naku Kori Ni_ going there but I'm planning a lot of Death Note stories as well.

Again, I'm sorry.

Oh and the only story I MIGHT bring over is "So You Want to Be an Alchemist?"


End file.
